Um Estranho com Cara de 11
É o sexto episódio de Minecraft 10. Enredo Hotel 5 Diamantes de Minecraftia - 09:30 AM Random: Ai ai, esse hotel é perfeito, não é GL? GL: Claro, e quanto mais diversão, maior a vontade. Né, MT? Random: MT!? (Longe dali, MT está jogando "Destroy this Mobs!") MT: HAH! Toma esse, Creeper insuportável, epa, era uma armadilha. OLHA! um Enderman, aaah! vou correr daqui! perai, você merece, Zumbi... Guarda: Ei, garoto, saia dai agora. MT: Me obrigue. Guarda: Obrigo sim. (Ele pega o ticket de MT e transforma em um balde vázio) MT: AFF (MT sai dali com raiva) Guarda: EXPULSOOOOOO! (Eles são expulsos do hotel) Random: Tinha que ser o MT, né? MT: Não enche. (MT sai da casa deles com raiva) GL: MT, volta aqui! (MT vira Slime e se esconde no teto como gosma do hotel e entra no ultimo andar) Slime MT: Nunca me acharam aqui. Caio1478: Oi Slime MT: Oi? (Slime vira MT) Caio1478: QUE SHOW! vamos virar amigos? MT: Até parece. (Caio suga energia do hotel e trás 5000 tickets) MT: WOW! como fez isso? Caio: Sou um sugador de energia, vem comigo, vou buscar o "Destroy all Mobs!", para você. Casa de Caio, Trilhos de Trêm - 10:09 AM MT: Então seu poder vem da eletricidade? Caio: Sim. (Caio toca o CD de "Destroy All Mobs!" para MT) MT: WOW, obrigado. Caio: Vamos virar parceiros? MT: Porque não? (Eles se unem, e então Caio diz para ele que eles ficariam bilionários se matassem NPCs em um trêm) MT: Mas... bilhões de NPCs e Usuários vão morrer. Caio: E dai? sem dó, mais dinheiro. MT: Não vou deixar você fazer isso. Caio: Você topou, comos parceiros. MT: Não! isso já passou dos limites! Caio: O que vai fazer, relóginho? MT: Você não se importa com nada, só com você. Caio: TA FALANDO DE MIM!? MT: Não, estou falando de mim (avá) (Caio empurra MT nos trilhos de trêm) MT: Aé? (MT liga o Craftrix e torna-se Enderman) Enderman: Cai fora, daqui, Caio. Caio: Eu já ativei os trilhos, o que acha que vai fazer? (Caio desativa as luzes e Enderman fica procurando com a luz rosa de seus olhos) (Caio pula nas costas de MT e começa a sugar energia sem querer) Enderman: EI! Caio: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Caio some da cena, e Enderman fica tentando procurar com tristeza) (Luz surge, e Caio está mutado que nem um Creeper) Enderman: :O (Caio explode Enderman e o trêm começa a vir) (Enquanto isso, GL e Random descobriram uma destruição nos trilhos de trêm, e vão para lá) (Enderman pula encima do trêm, e tenta para-lo teleportando ele várias vezes) Enderman: UGH... (Enderman ouve um som e torna-se normal, com o trêm começando a ir, em direção do outro trêm) (GL aparece como Slime e aumenta seus braços, deixando os trêns a distância um do outro) MT: Boa hora, GL. (Caio vira metade Enderman e some dali) Random: Vamos, MT! (MT pula e corre até o parque) (Eles chegam e encontram Caio Enderman, então MT irritado torna-se Creeper e explode Caio, vira Enderman atira lava em Caio, vira Slime gruda Caio e toca ele na parede, correndo com raiva e o soca 100x como Enderman, voltando ao normal) Caio: EI, PARA, PORFAVOR. FOI MAL, CARA, EU PARO! EU PARO! PORFAVOOOR! MT: Porque faz isso, porque não vira do bem e nos ajuda? Caio: Ok... (Eles vão se unir, mas Caio puxa o Craftrix de MT, com raiva e tenta remover de qualquer maneira) Caio: E AI, RELÓGINHO ME PASSA A PORCARIA! MT: Você que é idiota, eu já disse que não sai! (uma explosão verde ocorre e explode Caio que vira normal e vai embora) Caio: NÃOOOOOO! MT: Eu sinto muito, gente. Random: Tudo bem. GL: É, você salvou o dia mais uma vez, nós quase não fizemos nada. FIM. Categoria:Episódios